We are the specials
by kutiekat44
Summary: Living among us people just like us but with powers unimaginable called specials . Courtney Summers has been living with her powers secretly for years. What happens when she is forced to go the McClean's school for the "gifted" when a group of evil plotting specials who want to destroy her are killing the people around her. Find out R
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own characters

My eyes open to take in my surroundings; I am enclosed in by darkness. The room is humid and the air is riddled with the stench of complete decomposition of bodies. My throat is dry and my tongue feels coarse against the roof of my mouth. I rub my lips together and feel the cracked dry skin rub against each other and then the bitter taste of blood enters my mouth from my lips.

I am inside a long room with torches decorating the walls. The floor is made of cracked stones littered with bones of bodies, stained ruby red blood hand prints cover the stone walls.

On the left side of the room sits a torch with regular flames, warm, red, gold, and moving calmly. On the right side sits a blue fire surging and ecstatic sending sparks to the floor.

Without warning my feet begin forcing me to move toward the out of control blue fire. I can no longer control my legs, on the inside I'm screaming for control but the room remains silent except for the flicker of the fires. I'm nearing the blue fire and with every foot step forward blood on the floor rises higher and higher.

I'm only three feet away and the heat of the room is nearly unbearable and the blood is up to my knees slowing me down. I raise my hand and touch the blue fire and waves of electricity begin to flow through me my body is convulsing in every direction and I fall into the blood.

My body is still wrenching in different directions and I begin to scream I am fully emerged in the blood and I'm choking my body goes into a state of paralysis and I cannot move. All hope is lost and I know that this death is inevitable. Until a hand reaches for mine and as I look for my rescuer his face is too dark to see and I go back into darkness.

"AAAAHHHH" I scream into the night as I take in my surroundings. I can finally breathe again and I realize where I am, inside my room with plain yellow walls a mahogany dresser and desk in the corner with two wide mirrors to cover the closet.

My coconut hair is matted tangled and riddled with sweat clinging to my face. My tan skin is clammy and warm from the dream I had. I lick my dry lips and step out of my bed;

I walk down the hallway of my house in the bathroom and look in the mirror. My face looks old from stress and fear I take off all my clothes and step into the shower and allow cold water to encompass my body. I am more awake than ever I put on some panties and a big oversized shirt and climb back into bed. I stare at the ceiling and allow myself to go into a trance but not go to sleep. In my head I go over every detail and moment analyzing the dream because this is not the first time I have had this dream.

My name is Courtney Alexandra Summers and I am sixteen years old and I have had this same dream every year on the day of my birthday. I turn over and face the wall and begin to cry. What did this mean? What is happening to me?

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys so this was the supernatural story I was talking about. This is only a preview of what I think could be a very good story. Do not worry the chapters will be longer but I didn't want the prologue to be too long not too much but just enough to keep you coming back for more ;).**

**Thanks review favorite and follow thanks cutiepies **


	2. You are a special

**A.N Hey you guys I don't own anything just the plot**

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

My eyes shift slowly toward my alarm clock sitting on the wooden night stand next to my bed. I slam an off button on the small gray alarm clock run my hand through my mid back length hair, and take in a deep breath. The time was 7:20 and it was time to get up. The sun shone through the curtains that hung from the window showing the dust particles floating through the air hitting the carpet.

It had been a rough night I had gotten four hours of sleep max last night. I pull the covers off and go to the closet; before I go inside I look in the mirror and startle myself. My face looks past my years from lack of sleep, the bags under my eyes make light purple rings from long sleepless nights. I move the mirrors and reach into the closets and grab dark blue Levi jeans, black boots, and a gray flannel button up. I begin to slip in to the clothes first my jeans and begin to look at my back.

On my back are visible scars I've given myself from the night terrors I've had. They run up and down the outline of my spine and shoulders. On the back of my right shoulder I have my black birthmark of a strike of lightning, like every year on my birthday it burns.

I put on the shirt and move to the bathroom to brush my teeth, braid my hair in a long French braid and put on makeup to cover my bags under my eyes.

I ignore the constant burning and move down the stair case into the kitchen. The kitchen is barren of people of people but the left overs of breakfast remain on the granite breakfast bar.

My little sister's white breakfast bowl has four fruit loops circling in a little pool of milk. A warm coffee pot sits on the counter with rings of coffee around it. I clean the mess up and put the dishes in the dishwasher and walk toward the fridge. On the door of the fridge upheld with a magnet was a note addressed to me

Happy birthday dear

Sorry we cannot be here on your birthday

Your sister has a cheer competition

tonight, we won't be back until late tonight.

And your father is on a business trip

We left one hundred dollars treat your self

Love mom

Of course they wouldn't be here on my birthday when are they ever. We all know that's when the strange things start happening and bad things happen like the fires, which always seem to happen around me.

My sister was lucky she was special, perfect the kid who had the best stuff, bright attitude, and always the smartest. Her name was Raquel she was in the eighth grade long brown hair same tan skin but with hazel eyes

I was that weird kid that broke things accidently and had no friends in class. I'm not stupid my grades have always been perfect I was just odd and antisocial. I reread the note and crammed in the pocket of my leather jacket. I make my way towards the door but not before I grab a banana from the fridge and my backpack.

After making my way out of the door I pull out the key and lock it and walk down the drive way.

Before I am twenty feet away from my house I feel a presence like a connection and the whispers of someone else's thoughts. I stare at my surroundings but I see nothing but neat manicured lawns and decorated houses. I keep walking but I can't escape the feeling of being watched. As I become more on edge I feel the autumn breeze hit gently against my skin giving me goose bumps. I breathe it in attempting to calm myself.

_There is no one watching you Courtney_

_**You know that's not true…**_

It felt as if someone else's thoughts were entering my mind. I start to enter the school and the late bell rings.

"Fuck"

I run towards the office to grab a late pass from the tardy machine and briskly walk toward my first class AP chemistry. I grab the handle and come in all eyes on me. I walk into be greeted by glares and snickers and "Why Miss. Summers so nice for you to join us today come in," said Mrs. Smith.

I walk toward the back of the room to the last available lab table. There's a boy there with tan skin six feet wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans he scoots as far away as the table will allow he looks as if he's holding his breath to not inhale ay air I was.

Once I'm sitting down Mrs. Smith starts to drone on and on about bases and acids or some other crap I won't need. I fall asleep and begin to sleep asleep and slip into a dream.

_I begin to run down the dark halls of a corridor of what seems to be a school I've never seen before. A distant moaning and humming mantra flow through the halls. I continue to run and a figure come and blocks the direction. I turn around and begin to go off in a sprint another dark figure blocks my way. I'm cornered there's no way out of here. I feel an electric energy flowing through me. It starts a burn in my stomach and a cramping in my chest. I cannot breath and the figures are closer. Both are now only a foot away from me one of the figure reaches out their hand and touches my forehead that's covered in sweat. When contacts made the electricity that was building inside of me exits and flies through my attacker's body as he begins to convulse and shriek in pain. _

_He screams bloody murder while hot streams of tears pour down my face. _

"Courtney"

"Courtney"

"Miss Summer wake up this instant!" screamed Mrs. Smith.

I jolt awake and swallow the lump sitting in my throat. I take a look at my surrounding half the class look horrified half was laughing at my state. I take another look and see the boy next to me he's pushed up against the wall will dark red blood flowing down his arm. I was moving around too much in my sleep and scratched him.

The loudest of the ridiculers were Heather Wong and Jillian Micheals laughing too hard to seek attention from the boys sitting around them.

Heather was about five foot eight she had ivory skin and dark black eyes and raven hair that flowed down her back. She was wearing a maroon crop top and tan skinny jeans.

Jillian was beautiful as well five foot seven olive skinned with chestnut brown hair flowing to her mid back. Light brown eyes and killer white teeth. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, with gold painted nails

"Miss. Summer detention for falling asleep in my class," Mrs. Smith stated.

"But," I cry in desperation.

"DO YOU WISH TO MAKE IT TWO MISS SUMMERS!" cried Mrs. Smith.

"No," I say weakly.

"Ha only place that freak belongs," Jillian says loud enough to reach my side of the class.

"WELL NOW YOU GUYS GET SOME QUALTITY TIME TOGETHER YOU NOW HAVE DETENTION AS WELL MISS. MICHEALS,"

Jillian's mouth drops to the floor as well as her nail file.

"Now if we could just get back to the lesson," says Mrs. Smith with a calmer tone.

Class goes on without another word, and the tension could have been cut with a knife. The class bell rings and I am the first person out the door. I skip my next two classes history and AP Spanish and instead sit outside under a tree and cry. The tears cascaded down my face and I didn't notice the lights flickering around me. I look up and scream and the lights around me and explode

_I'm such a monster_

. A small fire starts but I stamp it out before it could get any bigger. My birth mark burns more than ever today.

Another bell rings and first lunch start I think of ditching the entire day but my stomach betrays me and I have a test next period.

I walk in to the cafeteria and find all the attention on me. Every foot step I take voices whisper names and throw rumors about.

"Freak"

"Loser"

"Almost killed a kid"

I make my way to the cafeteria line grab the gruel that has become a sad excuse for "a balanced meal".

I pay for my food and walk toward the only available table with no other people.

I plug in my head phones to my phone and pick at my food to escape the whisper and stares. The song Roller Coaster plays and replaces the sounds around me.

_You were on my mind at least nine tenths of yesterday_

_It seemed as if perhaps I'd gone insane_

_What is it about you that has commandeered my brain?_

_Maybe it's your awesome songs or maybe it's the way_

_When I look at your face I can tell that you're not going to be stopping soon or even slowing down_

_And if we keep up this pace pretty soon we'll know the name of every kid and every grown up booking house shows in their town_

_And if home is really where the heart is_

_Then we're the smartest kids I know_

_Because wherever we are in this great big world_

_We'll never be more than a few hours from home..._

My music is interrupted by a hand on my shoulder; I get startled and turn around. Finally a friendly face my best friend Bridgette Dawson her long blonde hair shines like the sun in a ponytail even in the ugly fluorescent lights of the cafeteria. Her smile is sweet and sincere with relaxed blue eyes and an outfit of a dark blue shorts and a light blue crew neck of some beach.

She sits down and we begin to talk. "So how's your day been birthday girl," lamely. I look at her like she's completely stupid and play dumb "Absolutely wonderful why," in a sarcastic tone. Her face looks serious, "Well I heard things happened in Mrs. Smith's AP chem class.

"Are you ok?" she said with complete concern. "Anything else odd happen today," she said intriguingly.

"Not anything out of the norm why?" while eating the banana I had brought to school.

"Oh nothing," she said quickly dismissing the subject.

We begin talking again and the plans for my birthday come up.

"So bridge you wanna catch a movie have a sleep over my parents are gone we'll have the house to ourselves…" trailing off for new ideas.

Her eyes open wide "I am sorry Court I can't tonight, please understand" she said with a pleading voice her eyes open wide like a puppy her blue orbs seemed to grow larger and larger.

My smile flattens out into a straight line and I bite my lip, "It's cool." I don't talk much for the rest of lunch.

_What's another birthday all alone?_

Then I allow her to ramble on and on about this Geoff guy she's been seeing for a few weeks. She says that she promises that I'll meet him soon.

The bell rings and we hug and part ways and we go to our separate classes. My test was a breeze and my next class was also a success because I zoned out for the entire class.

Then I had the realization I had detention after school and made my towards the detention room. It was an unoccupied outdated room slightly covered in dust located away from the main buildings. I take my seat in the second row of desks and take a look around on the front chalk board No talking was underlined and circled. A few minutes later Jillian came in with her things and sat in the row directly behind me.

As soon as she sat down smacking on her gum and then typing or her phone, this went on for about five minutes before I was about to lose it.

My lips flattened into a straight line and  
I turned around to Jillian. "Please Jillian would you cut it out,"

Her cold eyes glanced up from her IPhone and for a second chuckled snorted and turned back to her phone. Then continued to go on tapping and chomping on her gum. That's how she wants to play it game on.

I stand up slam my hand on the table startling her and look her dead on the eyes, "YO Jill cut it out,"

I begin to breathe unevenly as she rises from her chair as well. "The freak is brave now huh," raising her eyebrows quickly while chewing gum. I furrow my eyebrows and the lights in the room begin to flicker.

"I said stop!"

"Well I said no," smiling evilly.

Sparks begin to fly out of the lights and the same electricity I felt earlier was flowing through me.

Her smile was full and cocky she pulled up her arm and pushed me back, my open was wide open with shock.

"Whatcha gonna do about it FREAK, NO ONE WILL LISTEN TO YOU. Everyone hates you I should kill you now, I should just get rid of you now who would care?"

I stand face to face with her again and get pushed down again. The lights are now flashing violently and Jillian is walking towards me slowly. I back away in a backwards crawl and Jillian's normally green eyes looked violently red.

All of a sudden it was hot and fire was all around us and fire burns freely except in a circle where I sat and Jillian stood. The circle began closing in on us but I wasn't able to breathe I wasn't coughing from the smoke but from the compression of my lungs I felt in my chest because of that feeling of electricity in my body again.

In a desperate rage I attempted a scream and an electrical wave came from my mouth. Blue fire seemed to come out in a wave from my mouth and hit Jillian from head to toe. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

My eyes open up slowly and I see and all white room in front of me. I feel as if I've gone deaf I hear only ringing in my ears, my arm is tied to what seems a hospitable bed and on the other arm a patient identification bracelet on my arm. A paper like dress covers my body and thin rough blankets scratch my legs.

Slowly I begin to notice the other people in the room. A doctor, a nurse, a man in a suit, and some wanna be skater punk sitting in a chair.

One of them finally notices my eyes lazily moving from place to place and starts to talk to me. "Courtney, are you alright? My name is Chris McClean head master of McClean's school for the gifted."

His voice began to droan on in sentences that turned into random word patterns and syllables. All I could focus on is the punk staring straight at me and the voice I could hear whispering in my head.

_You alright princess?_

_Do you feel fine?_

I didn't talk but remained persistent in my stare at the punk.

After all the talking I finally spoke in a cracked dry hoarse voice, "Why am I here."

All four stare at each other and Chris said, "Because Courtney you are a Special."

**A.N Hey readers what do you think. I've been working really hard on this story I think this story is getting might good**

**I feel like Courtney might be a little OOC right now but it's only because want to show her change in different chapters**

**Duncan just got introduced YAY. Hey pretty please follow favorite review**

Constructive criticism is always nice


	3. All Alone

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned something I just own the plot**

The over bearing smell of antiseptic was making me nauseous. Nothing was making sense I was a special? What does that even mean?

I move into a sitting up position so I could stare at everyone more directly.

"Does that mean I'm crazy or stupid," I asked everyone seems to chuckle and look at me again.

The McClean man in the black business suit had wavy black hair five o clock shadow and piercing black eyes. I kept looking directly at him and he gave me an answer, "Courtney you are apart now of a very elite society of a people called Specials. Even from the beginning of time there have been specials, we have all been blessed with supernatural abilities to control fire, water, air, earth and much more.

McClean's eyes looked glazed over and inviting and he smiled.

"I am not a Special my name is Courtney Summers I do not belong here," I said pleadingly. I shift more and avoid direct eye contact.

A thousand thoughts were racing through my head; I just wanted to go home.

McClean moved from standing to sitting in the corner of my hospitable bed. As he sits down the blanket becomes wrinkled and he once again stares me in the eye, "Haven't you noticed how strange things happen to you as your emotions change….

He lets the sentence drift off to allow me time to think, hundreds of memories of the fires that happened when someone had made me upset or when I was frightened.

"Starting to remember now I see," Chris says with a hypnotic smile.

"What are you talking about Chris how could you possibly know what I'm thinking," I say firmly.

Because Miss. Summers I am a hypnotelepath, I can see into your mind and also control your emotions.

The nurse begins to whisper something to the doctor and walks out of the room. The doctor is black about six feet and black hair. He has on a white jacket and doctor shoes and a wide smile.

He approaches the foot of my bed whispers something to Chris and addresses me, "Miss Summers…"

"Courtney my name is Courtney."

He half smiles and says, "After you're checked out report to my office so we can discuss the education of your powers."

Chris traces the face of the hospital bad and begins to walk away slowly. "I clench my eyes and parched lips together and say, "What are you talking about I have my own school."

Chris pauses from walking and exits the room slower than before without responding.

The doctor and nurse walk over to the bed and on opposite side and raise their hands over my body. The doctor gives me a smile showing off his perfectly white teeth says, "This may hurt a bit."

The nurse's and doctor's eyes begin to glow as they begin to chant a simple unrecognizable mantra.

"What are you- "

I begin to feel a sharp pain everywhere not agonizing but painful enough for me let out a weak yelp, later replaced by a warm overtaking. Their eyes cease glowing they lower their hands and look down at me.

The doctor looks into my eye and asks, "How do you feel."

"Great," I say enthusiastically.

He nods and walks away from the bed grabs a clip board from the desk and begins to scrawl things down.

"You can leave now you seem to be in tip top shape, Duncan here will take you to the head masters office."

I look once more at the teenage boy slouching in the chair. He had black hair with a bright green Mohawk a goatee and piercings in his face and ear. He was sagging his denim shorts with a skull tee and bright red converse he looked like he had been to prison.

I swallow the lump in my throat and give a small wave. He smirks and gives me a small wave back," Hi sweetheart and actually it was juvie"

I'm completely confused and look at the doctor who has a smug look on his face as if he's in on an inside joke I do not know about. "Um... What am I supposed to about clothes?" I say chuckling nervously pulling my arms around my legs.

The nurse faces me saying," You will find your new wardrobe in your dorm."

"What are you talking about I'm not staying here," I say angrily tired of repeating myself.

The nurse sucks her lips in as if to give pity to me puts her head down and makes a quick getaway out of the room.

Duncan runs his hands through his Mohawk stands up and begins to stretch. He walks out the room saying," I'll be waiting outside."

The doctor gives me the paper from the clip board," This has all your information including your dorm, if you're ever not feeling well again just come in."

"Thank you but I don't think that will be necessary."

"Don't burn your bridges Courtney you'll never know when you need to cross one."

"What?" could anyone at this place be anymore cryptic but in a blink of an eye he was gone and I was completely alone in the room.

I tighten the hospital gown so my butt isn't completely hanging out and crawl out of the bed.

Before I do the familiar tightness in my throat in eyes return. I clench my lips together and hold my body tighter. Too many thoughts were racing through my heads

_Where are my parents_

Finally out the door I see the punk with an unlit cigarette in his mouth leaning against the wall. In a panic I slap the cigarette out of his mouth and step on it, "Duncan you can't do that in here!"

He glances down at me and says," In case you haven't noticed princess I don't exactly follow the rules."

I furrow my eyebrows together; "My name is Courtney cretin."

He chuckles as he grabs my hand and leads me toward the elevator. I snatch my hand away and stand as far as I can away from him leaning my head against the metal walls of the elevator.

While leaning my head against the wall I begin to hear the whispers again.

_Princess…_

_Princess…_

_Princess…_

I let out a sigh and cover my ears. "I hope you know that covering your ears won't stop our mind connection," said the punk with smirk.

I snort to say as if. He responds "It's true."

The elevator lets out the final ding we exit the elevator. The hall ways are a crisp white blue with pristinely white tiles checkered with black ones in a diamond pattern. The walls had pictures of McClean accepting award and at random places on campus.

_Some one sure likes himself…_

We open the door to a plain room with regular white walls with a brown dresser and matching bed set with one large oval mirror in the corner. On the other side a book shelf and a desk with a new lab top.

I step in and he begins to close the door then says," Change I'll be waiting." Right before he steps out he whips his head around and quickly mentions," Unless you rather me stay," with a suggestive wink.

I push him out screaming, "Get out perv."

I take off the flimsy hospital gown and slippers and admire my body. The burns and scars from my night terrors and accidents are gone. But I grimace as I see my lightning birthmark still on my back. I go inside the closet and slip on blue jeans, flip fops, and a white button up then walk out to meet Duncan.

He's texting on his phone as soon as he's finished with his message we walk towards the elevator and get off at the head master office. Once we're inside I'm greeted by an old secretary that points me into the office and scowls at Duncan who gives one right back.

The office was grand the wall behind the desk was lined with old books with a kindling fire. With a long ruby red rug leading to the desk with wood paneling on the walls and a small table also sits next to the desk with bottle of brandy and glasses. Chris looks up from the book he was reading at his desk takes a sip of booze and waves us in.

We both sit down and Chris address me,"Courtney I'm going to tell you why I brought you here." I begin to nod slowly and he continues. "It is no coincidence you were born with that lightning birthmark on your back; Duncan has a similar one just like it. You are from a small group of Specials called Chosens; you were born to change our world.

"I'm not a chosen I'm just Courtney."

He smiles then replies, "Well just Courtney you are capable of much more than you think. Chosens have powers of the elements a select few will have element powers as well but do not bear the elemental birthmark. You and Duncan are fire types with the ability to reach the highest caliber of fire lightening a very rare ability. The fire Chosens will lead the others to victory against those who wish to destroy our way of life."

He spoke so eloquently and gracefully it was impossible to be uninvolved in his words.

"Now the matter of your education of your powers your parents have agreed for you to continue school here, said Chris as smooth as before."

On the mention of my parents the hypnosis that Chris had put over me was broken.

"What are you talking about my parents would NEVER leave me here alone," I dared to reply.

Chris's face suddenly was not as calm and understanding it was furrowed and tense from annoyance.

Chris goes into a drawer of the desk and pulls out a phone and hands me it. As fast as I can I dial the numbers and listen to the ringing in my ear. While I'm on the phone Chris pours himself more brandy and faces the bookshelf and crackling fire.

After a few seconds of ringing I hear my mother's distinct voice. "Hello?"

"Hello mom where are you?" I half whisper into the telephone.

I told you I would be at the cheer competition with your sister, said with a nonchalant voice.

"Mom I can explain what happened at school it wasn't my fault I swear-," I was cut off by my mother.

"Darling I know it's not you're a sweet girl you wouldn't set a fire to the school, but I think it would be better if you stay where you are," said my mother coldly.

"You can't do that to me," I say weakly.

"Dear we will talk about this when you're more open to listening I have to go," she says before the phone goes to the dial tone. I let the tone play for a few seconds before I set the phone down of the desk and sit down in the chair not daring to meet Chris's eyes when he returned to his seat.

Chris continues to blather on about the marvels of the school but it fell on unlistening ears. After word he says," I'm very pleased you have come here Courtney I believe you will do great things here."

Right after he waved us out and Duncan and I walked out in silence. As soon as I arrive in the elevator I lean my head against the walls of the elevator. Duncan doesn't attempt to make mind contact this time but stares at me intently not making a sound.

We reach my room I grab the door handle and start to make my way in but Duncan puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me deeply in the eye. "If anyone doesn't want to stay with you they're really fucking stupid."

I give him a half smile and move his hand off my shoulder. In the room I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling hat changes from a plain popcorn ceiling to a starry night.

My thoughts are racing at a thousand miles per hour I clench my eyes close wishing it all to be just a bad dream and when I woke up I would be back home with my family.

I don't know what's happening but I do know that I am all alone in this.

**A.N Hey you guys this chapter has been written for a while it's just hard for me to find free time for me to type. I really like this story the next chapter is half written up and I'm going to try and get it uploaded around at least by next week Sunday. **

**Hope you like it I worked very hard on this so review, favorite, and follow. Pretty please and thanks**.


End file.
